The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for debagging or removing a tubular flexible bag from a stack of articles such as aluminum can ends, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,961, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. The problem addressed in this patent is to maintain the disk-like articles or can ends in a vertical stack while the tubular bag of flexible material, such as a paper bag, is quickly pulled upwardly from the stack and to prevent some of the articles at the upper end of the stack from moving with the bag or flipping over in the stack in response to pulling the bag upwardly from the stack and from being flipped onto the floor after the bag is removed. The patent discloses a pair of laterally or horizontally opposing retaining members or rollers which are moved horizontally into engagement with the bag immediately above the topmost article in the stack while the bag is being pulled upwardly from the stack. Power operated means, such as air cylinders, are used to move the opposing rollers into engagement with the bag directly above the stack. It is also known to slit a horizontal bag of can ends longitudinally and then pull the bag laterally from the horizontal stack of can ends held between elongated horizontal support shoes.